The sage of DXD
by fairy.tail's.storm.king
Summary: a being as old as the 1st god he try to keep the peace between the three Factions and as long as he walk this erath he will not let anything hurt his family or the one he care for he is the sage of DXD naruto-jubi no okami naru/harem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own naruto or high school dxd this is my 1****st**** time doing this type of crossover so no flames **

**The sage of DXD**

**Chapter one**

**The great sage of the races**

{**Heaven**}

"I am sorry sensei but there is no way around this they started this war now I must finish it" said an old man dress in all white with his grey bred going down to his stock

"I did not teach you to start a war with the fallen angles and devil. boy but it seems that even you can fall to hatred oh well look if you die I will watch over the angles for you ok boy" reply an man in his late teens dress in a ruin clock covering his whole body holding a long staff with six rings hanging off a big ring on top of it (**think the staff that the sage of six paths has**) his sun kissed blonde hair shined in the light of the sun as his purple eyes with 3 rings in each eye as they closes slowly while he walk away from the old man

{**Time skip**}

The same blonde clock wearing man was walking through a ruin shrine carrying a sleeping girl in his arms he looked over his shoulder to see a dead body of a woman who was the mother of the child in his arm he then lad the girl down in a summoning circle. As it started glowing the little girl woke up

"Mommy?" the little girl asked well trying to find her mother

"Do not worry little one I will make sure you see your mother soon when you see a man with red hair tell him that the sage sent you ok" said the sage paying her on the head as she teleported away in a flash of red.

"Now that done time to take the body" the sage said to himself as he slam his staff into the ground and a box appear around the body and suck it into the ground

"You can come out now Baraqiel you're late" yelled the sage as a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body flew down to the ground with his 10 black wings

"What do you plan to do with Shuri-chan body sage-sama" the now name Baraqiel as he ready himself if the sage attack

"I plan to bring her back to life but it will take some time my old friend I also sent your Daughter to the **Gremory's** house she be safe there I keep checking up on her if it help I do owe you from that time you save me from that army" reply the sage as he walk away from Baraqiel

{**Time skip**}

Walking the streets of the underworld the sage came cross a girl in a box she had white hair with cat ears on top of her head well shaking from the cold. What really got his attention were her eyes they hold so much sadness

"Come here little one am not going hurt you" the sage said well turning on his Senjutsu but the little Nekomata withdrew with fear from him using Senjutsu

"Oh you scared of Senjutsu huh it ok little one I will not hurt you" the sage said well turning off his Senjutsu the little Nekomata slowly walk toward him until she was standing in front of him

"What you name mister am Koneko Toujou" ask the now name Koneko as she look up at him

"my name is naruto-jubi no okami and am the sage from the time of old how would you like a new home I will take you there ok?" the now name naruto said as he hold out his hand to her. The Nekomata sniff his hand looking for any danger sensing no she took his hand and they walk off not knowing that a black Nekomata was watching the whole thing

"Please take care of my sister sage-sama" the black Nekomata said as she jump from roof top to roof top

{**Gremory's house**}

"SAGE-SAMA" shouted two young girls one with bright red hair and the 2nd with jet black hair

"Hello Rias, Akeno have you two been good girls" naruto asked them as he hugged them

"Hai sage-sama may I ask who this is behind you?" the red headed girl now name Rias asked looking at Koneko Toujou I was hoping you father could take her in and that you two could become friends" naruto reply as Koneko hid behind him

"Sure we can sage-sama come on Koneko let me show you around" Akeno said taking the Nekomata hand and running off

"Rias can u stay for a minuet I want to tell you something" naruto said as Rias stop and told her friends to go on ahead

"What is it naru-kun" Rias asked using her nickname for him

"I know about your crush on me and I going tell you when you get stronger that I will add you to my harem tell akneo the same thing please now if you mind me I have to talk to your father" naruto told her as he patted her head and walked away knowing that he made her blush

{**Years later**}

In the city of Kyoto an 18 year old Rias and Akeno was dodging fire ball that was being throw by a girl with golden blonde hair that is tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. She also has nine golden fox tails and matching ears. The sleeves of her haori features a giant red star-shaped pentagram on the sleeves, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points

"Give me back my mother you devils" the blonde girl yelled throwing more fire ball but the was suddenly stop when she was hit on the head by a staff

"That enough of that Kunou they here to see me" said a man with sun kissed hair and wearing a dress suit with a golden staff

"owwie am sorry otou-sama" the now name Kunou said well rubbing the lump on her head

"Hello naruto-sama long time no sees huh" Rias said walking toward him

**A/N and done I have change a lot of the back story to show how everyone know naruto no flames ok I will be updating more story soon now here things you will need to know**

**1****st**** naruto is a being of pure power so he immortal**

**2****nd**** he is the teacher of the god of heaven **

**3****rd**** naruto has two kids one is Kunou and the 2rd will show up in the riser arc**

**Finally this is all set before Issei is turn into a devil**

**Now as for the poll they are**

**Who will be naruto harem they can be from dxd or naruto or any anime you can think of he will have up to 10 girls**

**What scared gear and what powers so it have**

**And lastly what anime villains should show up near the end of the story**

**The harem right now is**

**Rias, Akeno and koneke**

**R&R no flames please this is my 1****st**** harem story and it been a long time since I write a story alone if anyone want to be my beta or know a beta please pm me **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own naruto, HighSchool DXD or Disgaea a big thank you to fairy tail dragon slayer for letting me use his idea of making Rozalin naruto's daughter go check out his stories**

**The sage of DXD**

**Chapter 2**

**roses and jobs**

**{At Naruto's house in Kyoto}**

Pouring tea into four cups, Kunou passed out the cups to the people around the table.

"So, why did you come all this way to see me, Rias? School start next mouth and it your last year right?" Naruto asked taking a sip of his tea well rubbing behind the fox ears of his youngest daughter, who had fallen asleep on his lap after drinking her tea.

"Well Onii-sama want to have a meeting with you ab-" Rias began to say, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Your brother should know that my next meeting with the devil is 3 months away. I meet the angels next month. The following month, I meet the fallen angels, then I meet with the devils. If he really wants to talk to me, he should go to the head of the Rose house," Naruto said, as he started to stand up. Kunou look at her father sleepily. "Come, Kunou. We're going meet with the vampires… Rias, if your brother really needs to meet, tell him to ask for a girl named Rozalin in the Rose house, ok?" he said as he walked out the door.

**{Time skip}**

Walking across a bridge was a boy that looked 17-year old in a high school student uniform. He was average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Issei-kun," said a young girl from beside him. When he turned around, he saw she was wearing a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Um who are you?" he asked the cute looking girl."Damn, this girl is cute look at those breasts they are huge," he thought to himself.

"Ah, it is you! My name is Yuuma Amano. I've seen you walk cross here many times. Can I ask you something, please, Issei-kun?" the now named Yuuma asked.

"S-sure" Issei said, while still looking at her breasts.

"Um please… please go out with me!" Yuuma yelled while bowing.

"What? Really? You want to go out with me?" Issei asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I have had a crush on you since I've see you cross here every day. So please, go out with me!" Yuuma said, looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"YES! I will go out with you!" Issei yelled, with so much happiness in his voice.

"Great! Come, let's walk and talk Issei-kun," Yuuma replied, as the two walk across the bridge. While they were walking, they walked past a blonde man in a dress suit.

**{Time skip watch the anime/read the light novel if you want to see what happened the next day and on the date}**

In an abandoned park, Yuuma and Issei were walking toward a fountain.

"I had a great time today, Issei-kun. May I ask you one request, one more thing?" Yuuma asked with a smile.

"Sure Yuuma-chan." Issei said with smile. "Is she going ask for a k-k-kiss?" he thought to himself.

"Will you die for me?" she said, as a light spear suddenly imbedded itself inside Issei's chest.

"Y-Yuuma-Chan," Issei said, as he fall to the ground

"You were a danger to our plan. Goodbye, Issei," Yuuma said, as two jet black wings came out her back and she flew away.

"This is it? Is this how I am going to die? Without ever touching a pair of breasts?" Issei thought, as a red light started glowing by him. "Red... just like senpai's hair..." he said, before passing out.

**{The next day}**

"Issei-senpai, please come with me," said a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes, wearing a Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform.

"Kiba-san, are you the one Rias-senpai sent to get me?" Issei asked to the boy, now named Kiba.

"Hai. This way please, Issei-senpai," Kiba replied, walking toward the door

**{Inside the club room}**

"This is the clubroom. That white haired girl sat down eating sweets is Koneko Toujou. She is also a part of the Occult Research Club."

"Ah, you made it, Issei," Akeno said, as she walked behind the desk.

"That is Akeno Himejima, the Vice-President of the Occult Research Club," Kiba told Issei.

"Damn, they have to be the biggest breasts I've ever seen," Issei thought.

"You made it, Issei," Rias said while sitting down at the desk.

"Now, I must welcome you to the Occult Research Club, but that is just a front. The thing you need to know, Issei, is that we are devils." Rias said, as everyone let their jet black bat wings out.

"Heh, and even as devils, you are all pathetic wastes of space." They all heard, as Rias shot around to see a near female clone of her beloved Onii-sama, Naruto. Her blonde hair being held up in a spiky pineapple-shaped ponytail, and red eyes gazing coldly at the devils in the room was Rozalin Rose. Heir and child of Naruto. "I find it hard to believe father allows beings such as yourselves to be around him. If it were up to me I would have had you all killed, but Father would be displeased with me." Rozalin said as she walked to the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Rias asked as she tried to remain calm, she had used her smarts to figure out that the person in front of her was the daughter of Naruto.

"I am here to deliver a message from father. He has decided that he will be teaching at this school, so feel lucky that you worms can even stand before him." Rozalin said as she scoffed at their looks of shock.

Rias and Koneko looked excited that their love was coming to Kuoh Academy. It was like their dreams were coming true.

"I am going to leave now, but one last word of warning. The second Father is done with you all is the day you die." Rozalin said as she vanished in a magic circle of her own design. She had to tell her father she delivered his message.

"Who the hell was that chick," Issei asked Rias.

"That was Rozalin Rose. Heir to the Rose house and child of the sage. The Rose house is one of the many devil families that deals in trading, and are also a go between for the three Factions," Rias reply as she sat down.

"What do you mean Senpai?" Issei ask trying to find out about the scary blonde.

"Think of it like this: say the Angels want some land that the Devils have. They then go to the Rose house with said owner of the land to make a deal," Akeno explained to Issei, as she started to make some tea.

**{Elsewhere}**

Two people were coming out the airport doors. One was a man that looked to be in his late 20s. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, and had black hair with blonde in the front. The girl next to him was a blonde nun with green eyes. Waiting for them in a nearby car was Naruto and a young woman with a slender physique and light, softblonde hair that was tied up in a bun. She was wearing what looked like a black business suit.

"Altria, go help her with her bags, please." Naruto requested, as he walked over to the man.

"Hai, master," the woman, now named Altria, replied as she went to help the blonde nun with her bags.

"So your knight came with you, huh?" asked the black and blonde hair man, while watching the girls put the bags in the car.

"Yeah, I thought it be nice for her have to have someone else from England to talk to. So, she's the famed Asia Argento, the one with Twilight Healer," Naruto said watching the nun trip over her own feet.

"Hai. She has a good heart. Do you really plan to add her to your Peerage?" asked the man, while looking at Naruto.

"Yeah. As you know, when someone joins my Peerage, they do not change their race." Naruto replied, walking to his car. "You better get back to that project of yours, Michael."

"Hai. Naruto-nii-sama, take care of Asia." the now named Michael said, as he walked back into the airport.

**{Inside the car}**

"Here. Take this. It's a good luck charm, Asia," Naruto said, handing the girl a white bishop.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama," Asia replied.

"Just Naruto is fine, Asia-chan" Naruto said, as he kept driving.

**{The next night inside a house}**

"Trying to help a shitty devil is a big no-no A~s~i~a-chan" said a young man with short white hair and red eyes. He was wearing clerical clothing, while holding Asia to the wall.

"You better stop this, Freed Sellzen, before you get hurt," said a voice beside him.

"Wh-" Freed tried to say, before he was punched out the window by Naruto, who was wearing his white suit.

"Asia, go help that devil. I will deal with Freed."

"Hai, Sage-sama," replied the blonde nun.

"Wait, did she say 'sage'? Is this the 'sage' Rias-senpai was on about" a bleeding Issei thought, as he saw Asia run over to him and starting to use Twilight Healer.

**{Outside the house}**

"So, the Sage is helping a shitty devil, huh? What you got to say for yourself, sage-baka?" Freed mock as he fired his gun at Naruto but the holy bullet was knocked away by Naruto's staff.

"I have not been called that in years, and I've got to say… it still pisses me off!" Naruto replied, as he stuck his staff in the ground.

**"Oh great beast of the desert, hear my call! Trap my foes in a prison of sand!" **Naruto enchanted, as the ground around Freed started to turn to sand and moved on its own. It swirled around Freed, trapping him in a sphere, and then said sphere started to fly away from the house.

"Well, that takes care of that." Naruto said to himself, as he walk back into the house and saw Rias and her Peerage inside the room with a passed out Asia on the floor

"Hi there, Rias. It's good to see that boy lived. Is he part of your Peerage?" Naruto asked as he walked to the passed out Asia, and picked her up.

"Hai, Sage-sama. I heard you took a job at the school." Rias replied, as the floor started glowing red.

"Yeah. I'll see you in my office tomorrow. Okay, Rias-chan?" Naruto said with a wink, and disappeared in a flash of gold with Asia.

**A/N and done sorry if I skipped a lot of things but I find the beginning of highschool dxd boring thing will pick up after asia arc a big thank you to all the people who helped me no flames thank you also the poll is still up also who should Issei have in his harem and yes before anyone ask I will be adding more anime into this fic so review or pm me with who you want to show up also naruto has a special Peerage that do not change race but still get the power boost thx you storm king out**

**Beta's Note: Hey there, everyone. This is Have A Little Feith. I'm currently betaing this story, though I only started this chapter. That having been said, there should be a noticeable difference between the last chapter and this one. If anyone needs a beta, just look at my beta profile. The categories I usually do are listed there. If you don't see the category for the story you're writing, just ask me if I've seen/read/played whatever series that you're writing for, and I'll answer as to whether I can beta for you. See you next time.**


End file.
